


Don't Forget Who the Boss Is

by Nikasha



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Choking, Collars, Deepthroating, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/Nikasha
Summary: The Turks belong to the president of ShinRa. Reno belongs to Rufus.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Don't Forget Who the Boss Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Turkborne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/gifts).



> Birthday present for Turkborne :3c
> 
> Let me know if I need to add any tags.

Reno shifted unhappily, waiting in front of the ridiculously fancy door. He was covered nearly head to toe with a turtleneck and a hat hiding his bright hair.  
  
Finally, the door clicked. Swearing under his breath, the Turk slid inside, shutting and re-locking it behind him.  
  
Out of habit, he did a perimeter sweep. It was a large penthouse which made the check tedious. It was also unnecessary, considering the last Turk guard probably left less than ten minutes ago.  
  
Rufus looked up as Reno entered his office. He quirked a brow. “Are you quite done?”  
  
Reno tugged off the hat, tossing it aside on the floor. Rufus frowned. “Yeah, yeah. Do I have to wear this shit every time?”  
  
Rufus was only half paying attention now, eyes back on his laptop. “Unless you want absolutely everyone to know what we do, then yes.”  
  
A grunt.  
  
Rufus continued with his work. Reno waited maybe ten minutes before his patience ran thin. He walked over and slapped the lid shut nearly on his boss’s fingers.  
  
Ice blue eyes slowly moved to meet teal. Reno grinned a challenge. “Why’m I here if you’re just gonna ignore me, yo?” he purred.  
  
Rufus stood, hands braced on the desk, leaning closer. They were a breath apart. “You’re here to obey me,” Rufus said. “Nothing more. Nothing less.”  
  
Reno stayed for a moment, the air between them tense. But he backed down like he always did, moving away and shifting his gaze to the corner of the room, a smile still playing at his mouth.  
  
Rufus straightened. “Clothes off.”  
  
The Turk visibly cheered up. He tugged off his shirt and tossed it aside, breathing a sigh of relief. He reached up to his throat and resettled the white collar there then reached down to undo his pants.  
  
“Stop.” The moment Rufus spoke, Reno halted, gaze snapping up to watch him. Rufus curled a finger.  
  
The Turk walked to him, hips swaying lazily now that he was in his element. He scooted around the desk and braced his hands on Rufus’s shoulders, pressing their bodies flush. “Yeah, boss...?”  
  
Rufus slid open a drawer and pulled out a pair of white handcuffs. He held them up silently.  
  
Reno licked his teeth. He took a step back and held out his wrists.  
  
Rufus was methodical and surprisingly careful as he went about locking them around Reno. Once he was done, he combed his fingers through spiky red locks, then rested his hand on top of his head.  
  
Reno didn’t go, grinning at Rufus still. So the blond narrowed his eyes and smirked back at him. “Kneel.”  
  
He went then, lowering to his knees and resting his hands on Rufus’s thighs. His breath was already growing heavy, teal eyes darkening closer to blue. Reno’s blood sang. Rufus had hardly touched him beyond the soft brush over the vulnerable inside of his forearms and the fingers in his hair. It was still enough to get him going and he leaned forward to nuzzle the bulge in his boss’s pants.  
  
Rufus let him, hand petting his hair.  
  
Reno mouthed at his clothed length, hot breaths panting across the damp fabric. He moved to grab the boss’s waistband.  
  
That was when Rufus stopped him, hand tightening in his hair and pulling him away. “No.”  
  
Reno whined in his throat, swallowing as his neck was stretched out by the angle Rufus put his head at. His fingers convulsed and shifted back to the white clothed thighs. “C’mon,” he said, tone pleading. But his eyes were still dark and clear, nothing begging in his expression.  
  
Rufus smirked at him. “I said _obey._ And I haven’t given you permission.”  
  
Another low whine, but Reno’s breath hitched when Rufus slid his leg to Reno’s crotch, almost putting pressure on. “Boss,” Reno murmured, shivering.  
  
“That’s better.” Rufus let him go, taking his leg away. Reno moaned his disappointment, slowly rolling his neck to ease the ache. “Pants off.”  
  
Reno was slower this time, more hesitant. He watched Rufus, waiting for the next play in the game, as the blond sat back down in his chair and leaned on his fist, watching. He wasn’t told to stop this time, pulling off his track pants and tossing them to another corner of the room. It left Reno bare except for the handcuffs and collar. He resettled on his knees, smoothing his hands down his legs and back up close to his cock. He gave Rufus a stare, opening his mouth slightly, panting like he was already getting off.  
  
Rufus huffed a light laugh. “You’re always so hungry for it,” he commented. “Are you ever not thinking about having a dick inside you?”  
  
Reno flushed, lowering his head just slightly so his eyes peeked out from between his bangs. He smiled. “Nah.”  
  
“Even when you’re killing?”  
  
Reno purred, putting his hands on the ground and arching his back. “Especially then.”  
  
Rufus laughed again. “Slut. Come here.”  
  
Reno eagerly listened, scooting up to the chair and crossing his arms over Rufus’s knees, smiling up at him and tilting his head coyly. His eyelids lowered as a hand went through his hair. “Mmh.”  
  
Rufus continued petting him. “I’m not going to be nice today, Reno. But I think you want that.”  
  
Reno’s fingers dug into his legs and he looked up again, eyes narrowing.  
  
It was all the permission Rufus needed. He tightened his hand in Reno’s hair and pulled him sideways to the floor where he landed with a grunt. As Reno slowly recovered from the surprise, Rufus undid his pants and freed his dick, stroking himself slowly. He paused to peel off his gloves and drop them on the desk then brushed his fingertips down his length, shivering. “Reno,” he snapped, impatient.  
  
The Turk didn’t move any faster, shaking his head and sitting up. He yelped as the heel of Rufus’s foot pressed against his chest, almost falling back again. Rufus moved to press the tread against his nipple and Reno flinched away. “Sorry!” he said hastily, not daring to grab the boss but shrinking away from the contact.  
  
Rufus sneered. “Get over here.”  
  
Reno jumped to it once Rufus’s foot was back on the floor. He crawled over and went to grab his knees, but Rufus hissed at him and he jerked away.  
  
“Hands behind your back,” the blond said. He let go of his cock and grabbed Reno’s head, pulling him over and pushing his face down into his lap.  
  
Reno made a startled noise, but kept his hands behind him. He licked along the warm flesh, eyes going lidded with satisfaction. He wrapped his mouth around the side, tongue lathing over what he could reach.  
  
Rufus didn’t put up with that long. He tugged on crimson hair with a grunt until Reno lifted his head and glanced up. “Open.”  
  
The Turk shivered. He separated his lips and stuck his tongue out, gaze locked on the length Rufus presented to him. He didn’t have to wait long. He gagged and squirmed when Rufus thrust too hard and quick into his throat, grabbing at his legs.  
  
Rufus jerked Reno's head away and snarled, “Hands!”  
  
Coughing, Reno folded his arms behind himself again. He noticed Rufus hesitate and smirked, licking his lips. “That the best you got, yo?” the Turk sneered.  
  
Rufus smiled back at him. “You piece of shit...” He pulled Reno back down onto his cock, sighing.  
  
Reno choked for a moment before he shifted, getting a better angle that didn’t trip him up. He started sucking and moving, trying to wring reactions out of Rufus. He didn’t get much; the damn boss had learned Tseng’s poker face somehow. But he knew he was getting somewhere when the grip on his head shoved him down and didn’t let him back up. He was fine for a couple moments, but then it started to ache and his chest tightened. He coughed, eyes squeezing shut.  
  
Rufus finally pulled him off again, holding his head back so Reno was coughing and heaving for breath with his throat bared. The boss ran a thumb over the white leather and tucked the finger into the corner of Reno’s drooling, panting mouth.  
  
Reno shifted to lick the pad of his finger and glanced up to see Rufus’s eyes darken and saw the twitch of his length. He swallowed.  
  
“Closer,” Rufus murmured, to Reno’s chagrin. It was never an easy time for him when Rufus was trying to get something in particular from Reno.  
  
Rufus hooked his fingers into the collar and dragged Reno up into a kiss. Reno fought briefly, but he gave in quicker, letting Rufus into his mouth and tilting his head to give him access. He kept his hands at his sides, but his fingertips dug into his own skin.  
  
Rufus pulled away. “Good boy,” he breathed.  
  
Reno shivered, a jolt shooting through him. His cock was beginning to ache. He noticed Rufus was looking at him again. “Please?” the Turk suddenly said in a murmur.  
  
Rufus smirked. “What? I didn’t catch that.”  
  
Reno hummed. He didn’t mind begging. But it was part of the game and he wasn't quite sure he was ready to give that up.  
  
Rufus grabbed the collar again, pulling it tight. Reno scrabbled at the leather, grimacing. _”Reno.”_  
  
He gasped as the collar was released. “Please!” He twisted and pressed his cheek to Rufus’s wrist. “Please. Fuck me?”  
  
Rufus chuckled. “You are something else,” he commented, rubbing a finger over one of Reno’s tattoos until the Turk turned and took the digit into his mouth. “You could endure all of this and more, if you needed to. But you don’t want to. You want me to hurt you, but you also want me to be pleased with you.”  
  
Reno shivered, coiling his tongue around Rufus’s finger and setting his teeth against the skin gently.  
  
Rufus pulled free of him, wiping his saliva off on Reno’s cheek. He leaned back and patted his leg.  
  
Reno slowly stood and swayed a bit. He was clearly disoriented, but recovered after a brief moment and climbed onto Rufus’s lap, straddling his legs and awkwardly adjusting his knees in the chair. He set his hands on Rufus’s shoulders like earlier, but the seduction attempt was missing, replaced with something closer to submission.  
  
Reno shifted, twisting to try to look behind himself, but Rufus bit his neck and got a cry of surprise. “Boss!”  
  
“Shh.” The blond settled a hand on Reno’s hip, the other lining up his cock. “Slow.”  
  
The Turk hesitated, but at Rufus’s nudge, he lowered himself. A soft hiss escaped his lips as Rufus stretched him wide, back arching at the ache. Still, he continued until he was sitting flush with Rufus’s legs, then paused, breathing slow and even.  
  
Rufus slapped his leg and Reno jumped. He lifted an expectant brow.  
  
Reno whined softly. He readjusted his knees again then lifted up, huffing out short breaths of air as Rufus slid out from inside him. He didn’t wait for a command this time, pushing back down and moaning into Rufus’s mouth. They kissed briefly, but Rufus kept Reno back, watching the expressions play across his face.  
  
Once Reno got adjusted, he started moving faster, rolling his hips in the fluid way he did like he danced. His mouth was open, searching for air as the heat grew. He started murmuring to Rufus. “You feel so fucking good. Your cock is fucking spreading me open, boss, fuck—“  
  
Rufus shoved his fingers into Reno’s mouth before it could get raunchier. The redhead didn’t hesitate to suckle on them, moaning. He shuddered and paused when Rufus pressed down hard on his tongue. Rufus swatted his ass and he jolted back into motion.  
  
They were already wound up from fucking around and a long day working. Reno started taking shallower humps, quicker movements as his breath shortened. He jerked and made a loud noise of protest when Rufus clamped down on his erection.  
  
“Not yet,” the boss snapped at him, cheeks having grown red and eyes dazed.  
  
Reno swallowed and resumed his more fluid thrusts. Rufus braced his feet against the floor and started rocking up into him, meeting his movements.  
  
“Boss!” Reno suddenly shouted, jerking. “Fuck!”  
  
Rufus quickly grabbed Reno’s hip to keep him from shifting and started aiming directly for the same angle.  
  
Reno’s voice pitched high as pleasure shot through him each time, but he couldn’t come and he couldn’t get away, so he writhed, fingers digging into Rufus’s shoulders. “Please!” he gasped.  
  
“No!” Rufus bit him again, ignoring his cry. “Not yet.”  
  
Reno suddenly twisted and set his teeth against the curve of Rufus’s ear. The small shock of it was enough and the blond grunted, grabbing Reno to slam him down onto his cock for a moment, then push him back into motion. Reno was shaky, but rocked up and down, working Rufus through his orgasm. The minute Rufus let go of him finally, he sucked in a breath and slammed himself down onto Rufus's lap, pressing his face into his shoulder as he reached down and jerked himself to completion.  
  
They were still for only a couple moments before Rufus reached up and gently pulled Reno away from his hiding place, looking into his expression. “Reno?”  
  
The Turk blinked at him hazily. “Mmhm? I’m fine.”  
  
Rufus chuckled. “Sure.” He slid his hands under Reno’s ass and gently lifted him off, the redhead hissing as Rufus dragged out from inside him.  
  
Reno arched, squeezing his ass. “Um, tissue? Something?”  
  
Rufus snorted and handed him a tissue. “Like your cum isn’t already all over me.”  
  
“Carpet, yo,” Reno said as a simple answer and took it, standing. He winced at the ache. “Be right back.”  
  
Rufus watched him disappear towards the restroom. He sighed and leaned back in his chair again, swiping a hand across his face and through his hair.  
  
Reno returned shortly, still naked as sin and flaunting the collar and cuffs. He noted Rufus had shed his soiled shirt and slid back into his lap, coiling up against his bare chest like a cat.  
  
Rufus indulgently wrapped his arms around him. “Good?”  
  
Reno hummed, nuzzling against him. “Mmhm.”  
  
“Next time you close my laptop on my hand, I’m going to refuse to let you cum.”  
  
“Mmhm.” Reno clearly didn’t believe him.  
  
Rufus just sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide what color to make the collar and handcuffs at first, but I like the idea of Rufus putting his color on Reno. It's hot...or cute....maybe both?


End file.
